


Play It Your Way

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childish Arguments, Ensuing Awkwardness, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Sawamura Chihiro has known Kuroko Tetsuya since who knows how long (Really, who knows?) and because of that fact, she went to Seirin along side the boy. With plans to knock the feet out from beneath the Generation of Miracles with Tetsuya, BaKagami, and the rest of the team as their manager and trump card, the name Sawamura Chihiro will echo in the minds of those she meets. As long as, you know, no one pisses her off, of course.I don't own KnB. I only own the changes I make to the storyline and the characters that don't appear in the anime.P.S.: I may or may not include some random characters from other animes throughout the story. ^_^





	1. Prologue: Distaste & Teams

**Author's Note:**

> The fic will mainly be English with dashes and sprinkles of Japanese and Korean. I will do the (Google) translation for Korean. On the Japanese, you're on your own.

My eyes narrowed in disgust and anger as I stood in the shadows of the stadium. Glancing at the scoreboard, I had to bite my lip from throwing a tantrum of rage. I can't believe this! I get they're strong and all, but they don't have to go _this_ far! Honestly, to just destroy what the other team has worked so hard for...

_ 'When will they be beaten?' _

I sighed, running a hand through my bangs. Whatever, this was making me madder than I already was. I guess it was a good thing he wasn't here for. Otherwise he might've blown a gasket. I wonder if it'd be bad to wish an injury on a friend....

Eh, he'll get over it.

I glanced back towards an old friend and my eyes hardened when I saw the look on his face. He'd given up...

I turned my head away and breathed out slowly. Making up my mind I stood from my spot and climbed down from the beam, pausing on the ground and making sure no one noticed. As I made my way to the exit, I stopped and glanced back at the court as the game came to a close. A vow was made as my heterochromatic eyes landed on the rainbow of hair colors.

**_"One day... whether it's me or someone else... the monarchy will fall to its knees." _ **

* * *

I glared as the boy tried to give me a flyer for some art club. "I don't do clay, now move, dammit!"

The boy jolted away, eyes filling with slight fear. "A-ah..."

Giving him a dark look, I began to make my way through the crowd again. I swear, first I lose Tetsuya, then people are trying to make me join some club I don't want to join! It's like the gods want me to kill someone today. I just want to find the damn basketball club registry! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?! I yawned as I noticed a tall red head. For some reason or another he was carrying who I think was a upperclassmen. The hell? Oh!

I jolted slightly. I remember now! That's that one guy on the basketball club that looked like a cat! Koganei Shinji, I think that's what his name was. I heard from someone that he was like a jack of all trade or something. I panicked when I realized they were getting out of sight. Shit! I need to follow them for the registry. Realizing I wouldn't be able to catch up with them because of the crowd, I let out loud yell.

"OI, REDHEAD! WAIT UP!" Scaring the hell out of the people around me and catching his attention, he lifts a split eyebrow at me. "What?"

Finally, shoving my way to his side, I looked up at him. "You're going to the basketball club registry, right?"

He nods, looking a bit confused, and I latched a hand onto the back of his uniform. "Lead the way then."

"Ahh? You applying for the manger spot?" He asked as he led the way to it, still holding onto Koganei. I let out an affirmative noise before motioning towards said cat-like boy. "That and something else... Ne, why are you carrying him?"

"He's showing the way to the registration." I sweatdropped at his words. _'He says it like it's a normal thing...'_

I sighed in relief as we finally got out of the crowd. I guess we're here then. Red came to a stop and dropped Koganei onto the table and spoke plainly. "Is this the basketball club?"

The girl at the table stared as she and the guy with glasses nodded, looking at him with huge eyes. I jabbed the boy in the side. "Red, don't act like an ass! You could've said it in nicer words."

I scowled up at him as he narrowed his eyes down at me. "Stop jabbing me. I was just making sure anyway, shortie."

My eyes flashed dangerously and my mouth opened to shoot off a retort but the girl interrupted. "A-ano..."

She looked between us both nervously, looking a tad confused. I rolled my eyes and, removing Koganei from his grip, I shoved the redhead into the chair and motioned to the both of us. "We want to sign up if this _is_ the basketball club."

Her eyes lit up and she pulled out two sign-up sheets as Glasses (I don't know his name..) placed two cups of some kind of drink (tea?) in front of us. "Uh, welcome, welcome! Wait a minute!"

She went on to explain (mainly to Red, though...). "I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be..."

Red drank from the cup he'd been given and afterwards, cut her off. "I don't care. I'm going after I leave my name."

We watched as he filled out the form. Kagami Taiga, huh... The girl's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Huh? You don't have a reason for joining?"

He finished off his drink and scrunched the cup into a all. "Not really. Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan."

Standing up, Kagami turned away and without looking back, tossed his cup into a nearby trash bin. We stared after him as he left before Koganei began speaking. "He's terrifying! Is he really a first year high school student?"

"He's one in a million." A new voice was heard and I glanced upwards at the male teen who was standing behind me, another one standing beside him. Koganei flipped out. "You! Where have you been hiding?"

I gazed at them all as Glasses began speaking, making them turn to him. My eyebrow twitched as I realized they forgot about me. I guess this is how Tetsuya feels at times... I noticed another form on the table that probably wasn't noticed. I slipped over to it and carefully pulled it out from underneath Koganei's arms, who looked at me in surprise. Reading it quickly, I smirked when I saw the name. Looking up, I called to the girl. "Oi, Girl's name of whom I don't know, you missed a request form."

She looked confused as she took it from my hands. Her eyes examined it as she said, "Oh, sorry... Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya.. Huh? I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him at all."

I smirked even wider when she took in the middle school he came from. She brought the form closer to her face and let out a loud gasp, causing Glasses to ask what was wrong. She basically stammered. "T-Teiko! He's from Teiko Middle School!"

"Teiko? You mean the Teiko?" He asked, looking confused. He pulled the paper out of her hands as she went off on an excited tirade about it. I shook my head lightly at the five, but waited for them to come to a stop about it. But then they mentioned the GoM. My smirk dropped and I guess the other tall guy (The one that was almost the same height as Kagami) felt my anger. He placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him with a frown. I raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head, silently asking me a question. I shook my head slightly at the unspoken question and interrupted the girl's freak out. "OI, can I sign up for the club or is that a no?"

They all jumped slightly and glanced at me. "Huh?"

My eyebrow twitched at her confusion. "I arrived with Kagami, remember? I want to sign up for the managers position and I have another question."

"Oh, of course. Here's a pencil." I nodded at her words as I began quickly filling out the form. "Oh by the way.."

"Yes?" She looked at me curiously as I gazed at her. "Do you have the rulebook for games? Both practice and professional ones?"

She nodded. "Yeah, why?"

I didn't answer, instead quickly finishing the form and passing it to her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and, going to the contacts for a new one, I handed it to her. "Put in your number. I have a question that includes the registration and the rulebook. Oh, and what's your name?"

Typing in the info needed for the contact, she said, "Aida Riko. What's yours?"

"Sawamura Chihiro, but call me Hiro. I can't stand my full name." She nodded in understanding and I gave her a smirk before looking up at the four guys. "Guess I'll see you guys whenever. Riko, expect an email later."

She smiled at me and nodded, as did the guys. Holding up a peace sign, I began to back away. "Catch ya later, I'm gonna go find Tetsuya."

They all jolted at my words and Glasses gaped at me. "Wait, you mean you know Kuroko Tetsuya?!"

I nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Curiously I do, and, Riko?"

She nodded numbly. "Ah.. yes?"

"Don't get upset for not noticing Tetsuya. I won't spoil it for you, but there's a reason for you not noticing him. See ya!" Leaving them before they could try and get it out of me, I disappeared into the crowd again. I smirked lightly as I glanced at me phone. Aida Riko... so that might mean she's related to what's-his-name, the personal trainer guy. I wonder if Uncle knows her... Nevermind, he'd probably act like a pervert or something.

I huffed, glancing around the crowd, my dual-colored hair blowing around me. Dammit all... how am I supposed to find Tetsuya if he's gone somewhere else already? Gah, he needs a leash or something..

Whatever. I'll just see him at the gym or the classroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned for this chapter:  
> "Fantastic Baby"-Big Bang  
> https://youtu.be/AAbokV76tkU 
> 
> "Little Talks"-Of Mice & Men  
> https://youtu.be/IY8rOSyR5Rw 
> 
> "King"-Lauren Aquilina  
> https://youtu.be/_WmSPTkmBTA

I yawned as I entered the gym. "Ne, Riko? Why did you have to email me this early?"

"Eh? But, Hiro, this isn't that early." Riko glanced at me with a slight frown on her face. I shrugged. "Well, whenever someone stays up late and has to wake up before noon, yeah, it is pretty early."

A laugh rang out through the gym and the second years entered. Izuki (Riko told me their names last night, and good timing, too) looked at me, a teasing grin on his face as I frowned at them. "Aw, someone looks like a sleepy baby."

I gazed at him blankly as he came to my side. "Izuki, don't make me hit you."

He laughed and ruffled my ponytail. "Ah, c'mon, pony girl! We have to be up with the roosters if we want to see the potential first-years."

"Die."

He pouted at me and clutched at the shirt above his heart. "So mean, Hiro-chan!"

Ignoring him I glanced at Riko, hoping she would intervene somehow but she just smiled and clapped her hands once. "Alright, guys, the first years will be arriving soon, so go get ready. Hiro-chan, could you go and check the supervisor to see if he'll be coming soon?"

"Sure, he's just in the office, right?" At her nod, I went to go inform the old man.

I scowled along the way, fixing my skirt a bit and thanked Tetsuya internally for remembering to remind me about my leggings. I hate the girls uniform, especially the stupid skirt. I peeked in through the doorway to see the old man dozing off a bit. I couldn't help the soft look that slipped onto my face. Elderly and food do that to me. Sometimes animals if they're lucky.

Walking over to him, I gently touched his shoulder, making him jump a bit. He looked at me with slight blurry eyes. "A-ah, is that you, Hiro-chan?"

I hummed slightly before informing him that the first years were coming in soon. He nodded as he took his cane in his hands and shakily stood up. "Would you like me to carry your chair out so you won't have to stand?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "Oh, yes. Could you do that for me, Hiro-chan?"

I didn't answer, instead I went to go and lift up the chair. "You go ahead and lead the way, sir. I'll meet you out there."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Mhm."

I let out a silent breath of air as I took in just how heavy the chair is. _'Oh, the things I do for old people.'_

Managing to slowly make my way out the door and not running into anything in the office, I manage to get into the gym, where Riko had started.

I guess my wheezing was heard by Rin-senpai because he was automatically by my side and taking the chair for me. He gave me a concerned look but I just waved him off. I was bent double, but I managed to toss him a reassuring look. "M'fine.. just not used.. to picking up heavy things.. Could you take that to the old man for me, please?"

At his nod and movements, I took in a breath of relief before straightening a bit. I tilted my head in slight confusion as she told the boys she was the coach. I snickered loudly at them when she said Takeda was the supervisor, getting their attention. I smirked slightly as I began to go to my place by Riko. I gave them a quick nod.

"Sawamura Chihiro, I'm the manager.. and call me Hiro, please." I sweatdropped at their slight blushes as they took me in and gave a quick glance to Riko. She understood what I was trying to ask and turned to look at the boys. "Well, now that you guys are acquainted with Takeda-sensei and Hiro-chan... Take off your shirts!"

"Huh? ..... What?!" Were the boys' reactions. I smirked, as did Riko. As they got into a line and took off their shirts, she began her examinations as I began sketching the body of each boy on my sketchpad. As she went down the line, I wrote her words off to the side of each body. I felt Rin-senpai come up behind me as my pencil blurred into motion. Glancing up at him, I gave a quick nod as Junpei began explaining what Riko was doing and her father was.

"Thank you, Rin-senpai, for earlier." I spoke as I drew and wrote down the notes. I felt him place a hand on my head, patting me lightly. I pouted slightly. "You don't have to pat me like a dog, though.."

I could feel him smile as he did. Shinji, Shun, and Tsuchida-senpai came up to us."Ne, Hiro-chan, why do you call only Mitobe and Tsucchi senpai and not the rest of us?" Shinji asked as he peeked over my shoulder at the sketches. "Wow..."

"Maybe because Rin-senpai is more observing than you guys? And Tsuchida-senpai's girlfriend is one of those sporty girls, so he gets an automatic senpai-respect level. Ne, Riko, could you move a bit to the right for me?" I called out to the girl, trying to get a quick rough sketch for Kagami's info. She did so, a bit awestruck as she took in the fact that his body's numbers were through the roof. Junpei noticed that, too, and called out to her.

"Coach! What are you staring at?" He had a bit of a confused look on him.

Riko snapped out of it and turned towards him. "Sorry, um..."

Junpei gazed at her, but didn't say anything about it. "Well, you looked at them all. Kagami's the last one."

Riko looked surprised as she looked at her clipboard and I glanced at Kuroko confused. Did they not notice him yet? "Really? Huh?"

She looked around, asking, "Is Kuroko-kun here?"

I raised an eyebrow at said boy. He gave a shrug as he moved towards Riko.

Junpei blinked in surprise. "Oh, that kid from Teiko..."

All the boys looked around, even Kagami who didn't seem to know a thing about that group. I smirked lightly and tilted my head in a questioning fashion, catching Rin-senpai's attention. Kuroko shook his head no and I shrugged a whatever at him. I watched as Riko decided he wasn't going to show.

"Looks like he's not here. All right, let's get started with practice!"

Kuroko stepped in front of her, finally getting her attention. "Um, excuse me. I'm Kuroko."

Riko froze, her arm up in the air and her mouth dropped open, eyes wide in shock. Trembling slightly, she jerked back and let out a scream.

Junpei looked on with wide eyes. "O-oi! When did you get here?!"

Kuroko looked at him blank-faced. "I've been here the whole time."

I began snickering, interrupting the silence and making them all turn to me in confusion. I winked at the blue-haired boy. "Nice going, Phantom. How many people does that make?"

He shrugged and said calmly, "I lost count."

Everyone glanced between us, lost. Shinji spoke up. "Wait, Hiro-chan, you knew he was here the whole time?"

I shook my head. "Nah, not the whole time. I forgot we walked here together." I gave my best friend an apologetic look. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's alright, Hiro-chan." I gave a quick nod as Shinji and Junpei went up to him.

"Wait, aren't you the guy who was in the Generation of Miracles?" I frowned when Shinji asked that, causing Rin-senpai to pat me on the head again. "He couldn't have been a regular?"

Junpei spoke before Kuroko could. "Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko stared at them before speaking. "I played in games."

"Right? ... Eh?" I sighed at Junpei's reaction. Shinji spoke up. "Right?"

And then it was like some twin thing with Junpei and Shinji. "EH?!"

Riko got this annoyed look and inched away from them a bit and spoke quickly. "Take your shirt off."

Koroko got this baffled expression (although no one else really noticed it). "What? Okay.."

Pulling off his shirt, my hand immediately began sketching his body as Riko examined him. Judging from her expression, she knew that Kuroko had low stats. I rolled my eyes. He was the Phantom for a reason.

* * *

I walked beside Kuroko as we headed home. Earlier he mentioned playing against Kagami to see his strength. I told him he'd be flattened as soon as Kagami got the ball. He brushed it off. I looked up as we neared the court.

"Hey, Kuroko?"

"Yes, Hiro-chan?" He glanced at me, tilting his head slightly. I motioned to his bag, of which he handed to me. "While you're getting flattened, I'm gonna be listening to my music, 'kay?"

At his nod I poked his cheek. "Softy~"

His nose twitched slightly before he lightly swatted at my hands. "Please stop that."

I smirked as he made his way onto the court and underneath one of the baskets. That guy...

Kagami was preparing to shoot when he finally noticed Tetsuya underneath the basket and kind of lurched in shock. The basketball hit the rim and bounced off, landing in Kuroko's grip. I chuckled at that, my hands moving towards my bag and pulling out my neon purple and yellow headphones. They were the huge kind, too. All the more to be able to block humans out. I turned on Fantastic Baby as Kuroko and Kagami began talking, then got into a game.

Could you call it a game? It was more like a massacre than anything. I could tell Kagami was angry about it. I snickered at Kagami's slouching form. Said redhead began snapping at Kuroko and I buried my face into my hands so they wouldn't see my laughter. Kagami finally stopped and held his face in one hand, the other held out to Kuroko, sighing. He said a few other things and I smirked when Kagami finally noticed me. He opened his mouth then shook his head as he went to go get his bag from the other bench. I moved one side of the headphones behind one of my ears, taking in Red's serious expression. I gazed at him carefully, standing up and bringing Kuroko his bag. Then I froze when Kagami finally spoke.

"You should quit basketball." My eyes went wide, and practically shoving his bag to himself, I began glaring at Kagami, who went on obliviously. "However much you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball."

Kagami turned and began to make his way to the exit. My eyes flashing dangerously, I started after him, fuming. Kuroko caught me in his arms, placing a hand over my mouth to muffle my (now starting) yells, which catches the tall boys attention.

"I don't accept that." Kuroko said it so sharply, I actually stopped fighting him.

Kagami turned around, a scowl on his face. "What?"

Kuroko, after making sure I wouldn't go after Kagami, began to speak. "First of all, I love basketball. And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak."

"What did you say?" Kagami asked, turning around fully.

"I'm not like you." Kuroko said blandly. "I'm a shadow."

* * *

 

I gazed at the guys on the court blankly. I guess there was gonna be a practice game between first years and second years. I could see Tetsuya in the back, most likely gonna act as a pillar of support. I sighed as I heard someone speak.

"What? A mini-game?" One of the first years, I think, said, and I tossed a dark look at him, causing him to flinch and sweatdrop alongside the others.

"Baka! This isn't some arcade game, it's basketball! Get it right, dammit!" I hissed at the guy, causing him to pale considerably. I felt Rin-senpai send me a disapproving look but I brushed it off as I glanced at Riko. "Is this for real? I mean, those guys are idiots! No offense, Phantom."

He just smiled at me with his eyes while the others looked at me confused.

I heard one of the first years speak again. "I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already."

"Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting?" Another one asked. I could feel an eyebrow twitch. "They went to the finals just in their first year."

"Are you serious?" The first year that had spoken earlier exclaimed.

"That's not normal." A third first year murmured. Kagami cut into their conversation.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones. Let's go."

My eyebrow twitched at his words, but I didn't get to do anything because Riko was heading to the center of the court with a basketball and her whistle in hand. The pink whistle blew and the game started.

The first years managed to get the ball first and yellow #7 tossed the ball quickly to Kagami, who immediately went and dunked the ball hard. I deadpanned when I saw Rin-senpai fall. I glanced over at Riko. "Hey, do I really have to watch this? I mean, honestly..."

At my words she shook her head. "If you really don't want to watch this, I guess you can see if there are anything that has to be organized in the office. It's most likely paperwork, though."

I shrugged. "That's alright with me. I just don't want to watch that oversized first year."

She smiled at my words and nodded in understanding. "Go on, Hiro-chan, I'll call you if we need you."

"Hai, hai." At her words, I went and headed for the office. I wonder what there is that I could work on?

* * *

 

I ruffled my ponytail as I made my way to the counter. Reaching the front of the line, I gave my order. "A chocolate milkshake, medium hamburger, and fries to go, please."

"Hai, just a moment please." The girl said and whisked away to get my order. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair again before pulling my wallet out to get the correct amount of money for my food. I could feel my eyes drooping a bit, but I snapped myself out of it.

I never realized how many people signed up for the basketball club and their information. Of course, the fact that Riko would give them some kind of passing ritual or initiation eased the stress a bit. I glanced around for Kuroko, but paused when I saw Kagami sitting across from him.

...

Well, whatever makes him happy. But now he owes me pocky. I turned back to the counter when the girl came with my order. Passing her the money, I took the sack. "Thanks, Misaki-san."

She smiled at me faintly. "Come visit soon, Hirocchi, I miss our little talks."

I grinned at the reference to the song Little Talks by Monsters & Men. "Of course. Sunday, same time, same place?"

"Of course!" Waving at her, I quickly escaped the slowly becoming crowded place and into the streets. I pulled my headphones back on, playing King by Laura Aquilina. I remember that was the song that I'd played out loud when I first met Fujioka Misaki. Ah, the good old days when I beat the shit out of bullies... especially a certain bully, too.

Ah, well. Those moments are gone. Now I can focus on the monarchy... A dark smile slid onto my face as I began the short walk home. Oh, how it will feel to crush them...


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
> "Centuries"-Fallout Boys  
> https://youtu.be/vR18NP-acL4  
>  
> 
> "Touchin' On My"-3OH!3  
> https://youtu.be/-iGQ2JydtRk

I messed with my bangs as I walked to the school, Tetsuya by my side. "So, what do you think today will be like?"

Tetsuya tilted his head slightly. "I don't know yet. Has Coach told you anything yet?"

"Well, she messaged me last night about the thing I asked her about before and she mentioned something about the freshman not playing in games until they proved they were fully serious. Something about an initiation or the sort." I said, fixing my dark red and black leggings. "I was gonna ask her before school started. Wanna come with?"

"Yes. I would like to know if there is still a way for me to play in games." I slid my arm through his and smirked at him. He turned and looked me straight in the eye. Being the same height as him helped. "What are you planning?"

I shrugged lightly, fixing my bag strap on my opposite shoulder. "Other ways to scare the hell out of the other freshman. The fact that they're kind of jittery makes it fun." I pulled a mental map of the school into my mind's eye. "Riko's classroom should be on the second floor. Let's hurry before the bell rings."

"We still have thirty minutes, Hiro-chan," murmured Kuroko as we sped in to a fast walk. "The early bird catches the worm."

"You have weird sayings."

"Thank you."

We moved up the stairs as we entered the school, keeping pace as we found Riko's room. I let him go first, know she might not notice him and spit out her milk.

"I'd like an official membership form." Kuroko said, blank-faced.

My prediction was correct.

I snickered as I entered the room after she spit her milk out. "Nice spit take, Riko. Who taught you?"

She scowled at us, wiping her mouth. "What's the matter with you?!" She scolded Tetsuya, frowning. "Stop appearing out of no where!"

"But I just walked in." He said, looking a bit lost. I ruffled his hair as I stood in front of her desk. "It's okay, Kuroko, I know you didn't appear out of no where. Riko, could we both get a form?"

She sighed and shook her head, reaching into her back. Pulling out to forms, Riko passed one to each of us. "You guys are so impatient. I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof."

We nodded. I spoke as we began to exit. "Expect our papers then, Riko. Catch ya later."

I hummed tunelessly as we began going down the hall. "Kuroko, I'm gonna go ahead to the classroom. I'll meet with you later."

"Ah. See you, Hiro-chan." I put my headphones on, turning on Fallout Boys' "Centuries" and blocking out people who were now entering the hall.

_Mummified my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong_

_The story's all off_

_Heavy metal broke my heart_

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, making me jump. Whirling around as I moved a headphone behind my ear, I narrowed my eyes with a scowl. "What?"

I guess it came out kind of snappy because the freshmen trio jumped. "A-ah..."

I sweatdropped when I realized it was just them. Pulling out my phone, I put the song on pause and ran a hand through my pony tail. "Sorry, not a morning person. What do you guys need?"

They all shared silent looks, pleading mentally with each other to have another ask whatever it was. I rolled my eyes and poked the tallest one. "Oi, you're Hiroshi Fukuda, right?"

He jumped and nodded. "Ye-yeah..."

"What do you all need?"

They shared one last glance before Roshi-kun blurted out, "Could you tell us where Coach is?"

I blinked. "Ah, yeah. Was that all you guys needed?"

They nodded. I scowled and rubbed my eyes after they did so. "Stop that, it's creepy."

"What is?" The smallest one said, Furihata or something. "You guys just did synchronized nodding. It's creepy. Riko's class is down the hall to the left, first room on the right. Talk to her during lunch or after school, though. Kuroko and I just bugged her."

"Thank you, Hiro-san," called Kawahara after me as I turned away, starting to walk off, and I just lifted a hand, waving it dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, just let me listen to my music. Weirdos."

Putting me headphones back and pushing play, I started bopping my head to the beat. _'Wonder what Riko is planning... Bet it's gonna confuse the hell out of those who show.'_

* * *

 I rubbed my face as I glowered at Riko. I think I watched too much anime last night... But Luffy is such an adorable little idiot! Not to mention Sanji is hysterical when he starts his pervert wiggle dance. I snapped out of my fangirl thoughts when Riko started her weird evil laugh.

My eyes sharpened like daggers. "I've been waiting for you," said Riko, a smile on her face. I deadpan.

"Are you stupid?" Kagami muttered.

"Is this a duel?" Kawahara (I think it was him, anyway) murmured.

Kagami sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I forgot all about it, but Monday..."

"The morning assembly is in five minutes," I tell Riko, looking down at my watch.

Kagami scowled as he looked back at me. "Seriously?" At my nod he sighed and turned back around, pulling a paper out of his pocket. He held it up and unfolded it with one hand. "Hurry up and take it."

Riko smirked slightly and tilted her head a bit. "Before that, I have something to tell you."

"Huh?" The guys said in unison and I scowled at the lot. "Stop synchronizing! Freaks."

They looked at me as I put my hands on my hips. I stared at Riko, exasperated, but she just smiled at me.

"I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year," said Riko, looking from each and one of us. "I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited for you."

"What?" Kagami questioned, looking a bit disbelieving. "Of course I'm-"

"I know you're strong." Riko interrupted. "But I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, "someday" and "maybe" aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them." She suddenly swung her arm out to the morning assembly kids, staring at us calmly. "Give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now."

She turned to us now, still with a calm smile on her face. "If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the girl you love."

I raised my hand, catching her attention. "What if I'm not a lesbian?"

The guys blanched at my words, staring at me as Riko frowned. "Good point.... okay, you come up here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the guy you love."

I nod approvingly but then frown myself. I motion to the guys. "Wait, what if one of the guys are gay?"

Said guys look at me horrified, Kuroko rubbing his face in exasperation. I looked at them innocently.

"The same goes for the guys," answered Riko calmly. I nod slowly. I smirk at her. "Alright, my questions are done. Can I get this over with now?"

She chuckled. "Calm down, Miss Impatience. I'm not done yet." She looked at the guys. "All the second years did it last year."

"What?" Furihata exclaimed quietly. "No one told me about this."

Roshi-san murmured back to him, "I heard about it when they recruited me."

"But I didn't think they'd actually..."

Riko smiled at them. "Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious. You'll have to do better than "play my first game" or "do my best.""

Kagami smirked and started forward. "This is easy. This isn't even a test."

I watched blankly as he hopped onto the railing, making Riko and the others panic. He had this calm expression as he stood up there. I crossed my arms and smirked. _'This'll be interesting.'_

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga." He began speaking. "I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan." His voice echoed throughout the whole area. I sweatdropped.

_ 'He didn't have to be that loud.' _

Kagami jumped down and I swatted him lightly in the arm. "Crappy red head."

"What?!" He looked down at me bewildered, but I ignored him. I looked at Riko imploringly.

"Did you still want me to give out my goal, too?" She hummed slightly before finally nodding. "Yeah. As the manager and queen, I want to know just how serious you are about this."

I nod and head towards the rail. I neatly hopped onto the rail and looked out into the crowd. "Class 1-B, number 12, Sawamura Hiro." I made sure my voice rang out so all of the people could hear me. I smirked when I caught sight of my senpais. "I plan on bringing Seirins' Basketball Club to the very top before the year is over."

Neatly spinning on the rail, I hopped down and stood in front of Riko. "Good?"

She grinned at me and tweaked my cheek. "Brilliant."

"Cool. Then I'm heading out. See ya!" I ran for the door, making sure my headphones didn't fall off from their place around my neck. "Meet you in the classroom, Red, Phantom!"

I ignored their surprised calls as I hurried down the stairway. 'Thank Kami I managed to get out of there. I remember Koganei saying that the teachers busted them last year. Good thing I'm quick on my feet.'

As I neared the area where the door leads out to the place where we held morning assembly, I slowed to a relaxed pace as I exited the building. Quickly mixing into the crowd, I made my way to my place in line. I pulled my headphones up, putting on 3OH!3's "Touchin On My" and smirked slightly when I slid into my place in line. I nodded to the guy to my right. He tossed me a slight smile and pointed to his ear. I moved on of the headphones. "Yeah?"

"Are you really going to bring the Basketball Club to the very top?" I flicked his forehead when I saw his hesitant belief. "Obviously. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

The guy got this look of awe on his face. "Really? Even though we failed last year?"

I smirked. "Well, with me as the manager, I plan on wrecking hell on our opponents. 'Sides," here I paused and looked up as the freshmen boys and Riko got busted. "There are some people I want to take down and I can't do it without the Basketball team. There's no sense in playing a game alone when you can do it with friends."

He nodded in understanding, staring up at the commotion on the roof with me. It was a rather comfortable silence between us. _'I bet he is gonna end up a good ally in the future.... shit, that makes it sound like war.'_

* * *

 I grinned across the counter when I saw Misaki. "Yo! Could I get the normal, Misacchi?"

She laughed and nodded. "Of course! By the way, dad wants to know if you wanted to come over this weekend. Something about a slumber party?"

We shuddered. "I'll come over to play games and watch anime, but no manicures. I couldn't get the nail paint off for almost a month."

Misacchi rolled her eyes slightly. "It's nail _polish_ , not paint."

I waved a hand calmly as she got my order. "Same thing. At least I didn't call it bleach this time."

She chuckled as she put the tray on the counter. I pulled out my wallet and took out the amount needed. "Here ya go, Cardinal. Want me to wait for you?"

"If you can," responded the maroon-haired girl, smiling at me quietly. I nodded. "Yeah, besides, I think Kuroko will be walking home with Red."

"Red?" She questioned, I jabbed a finger over my shoulder towards the guy who was in my seat. "Oooh, he took your seat~. Don't start a fight in here though. Remember last time?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nah, I can't with him. He's on the basketball team at our school. Anyway, he's no where like those guys. I'll be at the table if you need me."

She nodded and I took the bag over to the blue- and red-haired teens. "Yo, can I pull up a seat?"

Kuroko looked over at Kagami, who gave me a nod, mouth full of hamburger. I smiled slightly at that. I set my bag on the ground and and tray of food on the table. I grabbed a chair from a nearby table and pulled it over to them. Placing my heels on the bar between the legs of the chair, I dumped my fries on the tray. I glanced at Kagami and Kuroko. I stared at my best friend with a raised eyebrow. He poked me on the forehead.

"Don't start, Hiro-chan." I pouted slightly as I munched on my fries. "You're no fun, Phantom."

"Why do you call him Phantom?" Kagami suddenly asked, staring at me curiously as he started on another burger. A few fries hung out of my mouth as I answered. "You know how he was called the Phantom Sixth player of the GoM?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, that's the main reason. Plus, a lot of people never noticed him in elementary and middle school, so I started calling him Phantom and Ghost." I took a quick drink of chocolate milkshake. Kuroko noticed the flavor and shook his head disapprovingly. I stuck my tongue out at him before saying, "So, what happened on the roof after I left?"

Kuroko answered before Kagami could. "The principal said we aren't allowed on the roof anymore."

I snorted into my fries as I unwrapped my hamburger. "Like they can keep Riko off the roof. I'm sure she'll do the same thing next year with the third years from the middle schools."

Kagami scoffed. "Yeah, Coach definitely seems like the kind of person to go against the rules when the time calls for it."

"What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?" Kuroko suddenly asked, staring between me and Kagami. I shared a look with Kagami, letting him know silently that he could answer instead. He frowned at me and looked at Kuroko.

He smirked at the blue-haired boy. "That's not gonna happen."

"Self-confident much?" I murmured as I started eating my hamburger. He looked at me as Kuroko said, "We'll see."

Kagami looked between us before he seemed to remember something. "By the way, Kuroko, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth member."

Kuroko looked down at the table and took a sip of his bland milkshake. I stared at him carefully as I nibbled on my hamburger and fries. Kagami looked between us before focusing on Kuroko.

"Is there some reason you play basketball?" It was a straight forward question, yet I knew for a fact Tetsuya would either answer it directly or slip in something else.

"My middle school's basketball team had one core principle." Called it! "Winning is everything. Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important."

I stared at Tetsuya worriedly. He had an almost dark look on his face. I reached out and tapped his hand, a bit warily. He caught my hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

Kagami looked at us confused. "So, what? Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?"

Kuroko stared at him before letting go of my hand and said, "That's what I was thinking."

Kagami shifted slightly, a faint smile on his face. "Seriously?"

He seemed almost amused, but Kuroko took almost no notice of it. "Your words and the coach's words really struck me. Now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan."

I sighed at his words as Kagami stood up. "We're not gonna try." We stared at him. Turning slightly, he stared at us from the corner of his eyes. "We're gonna _be_ the best."

I laughed quietly at his words and finished off my hamburger. Looking at Kuroko as I started to finish off my fries. He had a faint little smile on his face as he stared at Kagami. I started snickering. Opening my mouth to speak (I still had a fry in my mouth), I got out, "Shi-"

Kuroko ruined it by smacking his hand to my mouth. I awkwardly let out a closed mouth cough as the fry almost went down the wrong pipe. I turned away from the two as I coughed.

"Hiro-chan, don't start that again." Kuroko said with a disapproving gleam in his eyes. I pinched his cheeks roughly as I swallowed the fry. "You asshole, are you trying to kill me by fries?!"

He winced and wrapped his hands around mine, trying to get them away from his cheeks. I didn't let go, stubbornly stretching them more so he looked weird. Kagami laughed and removed my hands from Tetsuya's face. "You two are like kids."

"Shut it, BaKagami." I looked at him with a frown. He ruffled my hair, causing me to slouch slightly in surprise. Looking up at him in shock, he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Weirdo."

I tried fixing my hair as I turned to Tetsuya. "Oh, by the way, I'm walking home with Misacchi after her shift is over. You can go with Kagami so you won't have you wait."

The boy nodded as he stood up, bringing his bag and shake with him. I glanced up at Kagami who was staring at me confused. "What?"

"Who's Misacchi?" I smiled slightly and pointed to the maroon-haired girl at the counter. "Fujioka Misaki, my best female friend. By the way, do you need a sack for your hamburgers?"

"Eh? But I'm not leaving....?" I smirked up at him and stood. Taking his surprised face in my hands, and holding it close to my own, I crooned poisonously, "Oh, but you are. We wouldn't want poor little Tetsuya-chan to get hurt on his way home, do we? Or with the possibility of getting ganged up on?"

His face turned a bit red and he quickly jerked out of my grip. Rubbing his face, Kagami scowled at me. "You're creepy." I grinned evilly at his words as he turned to Kuroko. "Come on. I don't want to stay any longer with _this_ weirdo around. I'm gonna go get a bag."

As he went to go get one, I winked at Misacchi as she raised an eyebrow. I spun and turned towards Kuroko. I smirked as I leaned on my hands on the table. "I do believe you've caught yourself a fish, my dear."

He flicked me on the forehead as he sipped on his milkshake. "And you wonder why you scared off Yomi-san."

I smiled as I picked up my empty tray. "You know ya love me."

I danced quickly out of his reach to go dump off my tray and put it on the top of the trashcan. I walked back over to Kuroko as did Kagami. "Hey, want me to take your guy's trays and trash?"

Kagami eyed me suspiciously as he put his leftovers in the to go bag. I rolled my eyes. "Red, I'm already staying here for Misacchi. I won't do anything _but_ toss the stuff away. Trust me."

He huffed but let me take the things. I bumped shoulders with Kuroko as I spoke, "Catch ya guys later. Kagami, anything happens to Kuroko and you're a dead man playing basketball." Smiling mischievously at the two, I turned on my heel back over to the trash can. Removing the things that Kagami left on the tray into the trash bin, I placed it on top and walked back to the table.

Waving to the duo as they left, I moved the chair I'd been sitting in back to where it belonged. Lifting up my bag from the floor and grabbing my milkshake. I slid over to the counter.

I looked at Misacchi. "How long do you have left?"

She tossed a quick look at the digital clock on the wall and smiled. "Five minutes. Can you bear it?" I nodded. "I'll be by the door then."

Sitting in the chair by the door, I pulled out my phone with my headphones. Logging into my game, I started repairing my walls from previous attacks and setting up traps and creating more troops. Jeez, I need to be more careful or I'll lose all my things in the next attack.

I paused the game when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking at Misaki, she grinned and motioned towards the door. _'Let's go,'_ she mouthed. I nodded and stood up, saving my game all the while. Logging out of the game, I followed her as she led the way out of the restaurant.

"So what's been happening with you?" I asked her as I tucked my phone and headphones into my bag.

"Oh, you know, homework, anime, manga, host clubs, idiots, the usual." I laughed at her blatant response. "That crazy?"

"You don't know the half of it."

* * *

I yawned as I sat beside Kuroko in my seat. "Hey, Ghost?"

"Yes, Hiro-chan?"

"Could you wake me up when the bell rings?"

"No."

"Whyyyy?"

"Because I know you won't wake up in time."

"Jerk."

"Love you, too."

I huffed as I straightened my back. I looked towards the door as Red walked in. He looked over at the crowded window, confused, and moved over there. He got this smirk on his face when he read the words Kuroko had wrote on the ground in extra large with chalk. He forced me to get up early so he could do it. Snouche also made me carry the bag. (Sobs)

I poked Tetsuya's face as he flipped the page of his book. "Butt."

"That's nice, Hiro-chan. Why don't you play your game? What was it called... Oh yes, Battles of the Underground." I twitched and I hit his shoulder.

"IT'S CALLED CLASH OF CLANS, NOT BATTLES OF THE UNDERGROUND! GET IT RIGHT, PUFFBALL!" I nearly screeched. I guess I scared the other classmates of ours because I heard a few people yelp in fear at my voice. I glowered at Kuroko and started pinching his face.

"I know you know the correct name for it. Stop getting it wrong on purpose!" He set his book down, putting a bookmark where he stopped. He tried pulling my hands off his face. "Hiro-chan, would you stop-going-for-the-face?!"

He said the last part quickly but I ignored his protests. "Shut up and suffer!"

I tossed a dark look at those who were staring at us and they flinched before quickly turning away. Kagami, though, just stared and shook his head. I removed a hand from Kuroko, tossing Red a quick wave. "Hey, Red!"

Kagami smiled slightly as I grabbed Kuroko's face again as he walked over. Kagami interrupted my squeezing (again!) and separated us. I frowned up at him. "You're boring."

"Stop acting like children. Aren't you supposed to act like highschoolers?" Red asked as he set his bag on the hook connected to his desk. Kuroko rubbed the redness on his face, the chalk showing on his sleeves as I gave him an innocent smile. "I don't know this "highschooler act" you speak of."

Kagami laughed as he shook his head at me and Kuroko.

* * *

I hummed absently as I helped prepare for the team's practice. I looked up when I heard Riko skip into the gym. Roshi-san looked up from where he'd been helping me.

"Yo, Riko! What's up? Where'd you go?" I called to her, arching an eyebrow.

She smiled at me and Roshi-san. "I was setting up a practice game. Fukuda-kun, could you go tell the others?"

He nodded but then paused. Roshi-san looked at me and I motioned for him to go ahead. "I'll finish this myself. Thanks for helping."

He tossed me a quick smile before running towards the changing rooms. I glanced at Riko. "So what's up with the skipping? I didn't take you for that kinda girl."

Riko just smiled mysteriously. "You'll see. Wait for the guys."

I groaned as I finished with the preparations. "Really? What happened to the girl code? C'mon, Rikoo~"

My voice came out in a whine. She laughed and squished my face between her hands. "You're just like a puppy. Sit before you wet yourself from excitement."

I snorted. "That's the Riko I've come to know and adore."

Riko got this huge smile as the guys came out of the locker room. We glanced over and I smirked mischievously. "Whoa, what took you guys so long? Putting on your make-up?"

Kuroko sighed at my words as he stepped over to my side. He bumped our shoulders together as he asked, "Is it that visible? I knew we shouldn't have gone with Kagami-kun's suggestion of foundation."

The guys laughed at his words while Riko and I snickered. Kagami turned pink. "Hey!"

I winked at him. "It's okay, you're still as pretty as a princess."

He threw his hands up in exasperation as Junpei turned towards Riko. He had a questioning look, but she ignored it so he turned to me. I shrugged and clapped my hands. "Alright, dogs, go ahead and start practice as normal. Riko, I believe, has things she needs to do before she gives out any thing. So start!"

Seeing them hesitate and look at Riko confused made me huff. "The guys who do not want their baby pictures posted all over the school, START THE DAMN PRACTICE!" I roared the last part out and they moved into action before I could get on with my threat.

I sent a reassuring nod to Riko who tossed me a quick smile before heading to the office. I turned to watch the guys as they started, pulling out my notebook that I kept track of their stats on. I frowned as I looked between my notes and the guys. _'We have a lot to do if we want to take down the GoM...'_

* * *

 

I watched the practice game in front of me between kouhai and senpai, occasionally jotting down notes. My eyes locked on Kagami. Pretending to go one way and instead heading the other way, he bypassed Izuki who watched in surprise. Going for the goal, he jumped high and dunked the ball. _'He should work on his legs some more. Get that high jumpin' powah.'_

I smiled slightly as Furichin exclaimed in awe at the redhead. The senpai also handed out some praise to the tall teen. I frowned, though, when they said he could probably beat the GoM. I looked up when I felt Riko tap me on the shoulder. Arching a brow, I watched as she caught the guys' attention.

"Gather around!" She called, blowing into her whistle.

"Yes, ma'am!"

As the guys came close, Riko told us who the practice match was against. Junpei got all wide-eyed. "A practice game against Kaijou High School?" He exclaimed, surprise written all over his face.

"That's right," said Riko, smiling and giving him a nod. "They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court."

"Disappoint us?" I repeated, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"They're way better than us." Shinji said, looking at her with a frown.

"Are they really that good?" One of the freshmen trio asked (I couldn't see who) incredulously.

I answered. "They're strong at the national level. They play in the Inter-High every year." I flipped to the pages that held their info in my book. I started going through it, letting Riko take over.

"And this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta." I tilted my head slightly.

"What?" Furihata exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Him?" Roshi-san questioned.

"Generation of Miracles?" Kuroko looked a bit upset and Kagami looked thrilled at the prospect of facing one of the rainbow colors.

"Kise works as a model, too," I added, staring down at the guy's page.

I looked up as Izuki and Koganei stared at me in shock. Izuki found his voice first. "Seriously? Amazing."

Koganei kind of slumped, sweating slightly. "Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal."

I scoffed, mumbling. "He's a blonde. That's all he has for himself."

Riko ruffled my hair, looking a bit put-off. "Idiots."

"Hey! Don't bunch me up with Cat-face!"

"Stop calling me that, Hiro-chan!"

"Order me around again and you'll find your baby pictures in the main office!"

"Coach!" Koganei cried, looking at her with wide eyes. As she opened her mouth to speak, Riko was distracted by a huge ass line of girls that was by the door.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed lightly, whipping in that direction. The guys were surprised as much as us. I quickly looked for the source and frowned in confusion at the sight of a blonde. I blanch.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I spoke in a strange voice. I felt the others look at me confused then they followed my gaze.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." The blonde said.

Junpei walked over and stood beside me, I looked up slightly. His eyes were narrowed in a cautious way. "That's..."

I huffed as I stared at the blonde. My eyes narrowed as Kuroko spoke to the blonde. I felt him come up beside me and take my arm in his hand as he spoke.

"It's good to see you again." His voice was bland, mildly calm.

"Good to see you." Kise called back, smiling slightly. I turned to Kuroko slightly, brows furrowed.

We locked eyes, mentally conversing.

My eyes flashed, but I nodded. I turned back and watched Kise as he payed attention to his stalkers. I heard Captain say the blonde's name as we all turned to the guy.

"Sorry, really. Um..." The blonde spoke, looking sheepish, reaching over and rubbing the back of his head/neck. "Do you think you could wait five minutes?"

I deadpan.

* * *

I leaned against Koganei as Kise finished finally.

"There." The blonde said, looking rather pleased with himself. I fight the urge to hit him.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Junpei asked, looking bewildered.

"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin," began Kise, "I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I though I'd visit."

My eyes darkened and I slid away from Koganei and up beside Junpei. Catching Kuroko's jersey in my hand I tugged him back slightly as he looked up at Kise. He allowed me to pull him back. Kise's eyes flickered toward me, looking confused but continued to blabber.

"We were the best of friends in middle school." Kise had this dopey grin on his face as he spoke.

Kuroko got this blank look on his face at the blonde's words. "Not any more than anyone else."

Kise started crying. It was rather comical. "That's so mean. Uh huh huh..."

I blinked. "Kuroko, you knew this crybaby?"

Kuroko glanced back at me, tapping my cheek. "Stop insulting people."

I shrug. "Meh."

"Kise Ryouta." I heard someone say from behind. I tilted my head a bit to see Furihata looking through a magazine. "Though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder."

I turned back around to see Junpei staring at Kise in surprise. "Since your second year?"

Kise got this modest look on his face as he placed his hand on the back of his head. "That article exaggerated quite a lot. I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time."

In the same tone he used earlier, Kuroko said, "That never happened to me."

"What?" Kise cried, tears streaming down his face again. "It was just me?"

Suddenly he stopped crying, eyes opening and flicking to the right (my right, anyway). My eyes followed his as a basketball shot out of Kagami's hand and towards the blonde. My shoulders slumped and a sigh escaped me.

I murmured to Kuroko, "He just can't help his excitement, can he?"

Kuroko smiled at me with his eyes as the ball hit Kise's hand, spinning rapidly. "No, I don't believe he can."

"Ow!" Kise exclaimed lightly, frowning and shaking his palm around. "What was that for?"

"Kagami/Kagami-kun!" Riko and Junpei exclaimed. I took in said guy's excited expression and facepalmed. "That guy..."

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion." The redhead started, grinning wildly. "Don't tell me you came all this way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?"

I tugged on Riko's sleeve. She looked at me confused and I leaned towards her ear to whisper, "Is it just me or did that sound kind of gay?"

She sweatdropped and shook her head at me. I snickered quietly as we turned back to the blonde and redhead.

I watched as Kagami gave the universal "Come hither" gesture and Kise pouted slightly as he said in almost a childish groan, "What? I don't know if I'm ready."

I bumped my elbow against Riko and she swatted at me. I raised an eyebrow, asking a silent "Well?"

Riko sighed but nodded. "Yes, it did, now stop it!"

I held my hands up in a surrender motion. We turned back to Kise as he had picked the ball up and placed it on his side. He had this strange smirk/smile on his face.

It dropped from his face as he put a finger to his chin in a wondering way. "But I just..." He began, smiling slowly with his eyes closed as he added, "Fine, let's do it. I have to thank you for that display."

Kise tossed the ball back over to Kagami. I huffed when I realised they were going to play against each other. I turned away from the two and over to the bench. Claiming my spot like a queen, I sat crosslegged _as_ the team began to make their way off the court and over to the side.

_ 'This is ridiculous. Kagami, you shitty redhead, I wanted to go meet Misacchi at the market, but noo. You have to delay my plans. Asshole.' _


End file.
